1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor. More specifically, the present invention relates, but not exclusively, to a tractor that includes: a vehicle body frame; an engine; a hood that houses the engine; and an anti-vibration member that supports the engine in an anti-vibration manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of such a tractor is disclosed in JP 2004-060813 A or US 2004/0020702 A1 corresponding thereto. This tractor includes: an engine that is mounted on a vehicle body frame (“a vehicle body” in US 2004/0020702 A1); a hood that houses the engine; and an anti-vibration member (“rubber cushions” in US 2004/0020702 A1) that is provided between the engine and the vehicle body frame, and supports the engine for an anti-vibration purpose.
This conventional tractor realizes a comfortable ride by reducing the vibration of the engine using the anti-vibration member. However, there is room for improvement to prevent a front portion (e.g. a flywheel) of the engine from coming into contact with the hood when the engine swings forward via the anti-vibration member. In other words, there is a need for a tractor in which the front portion of the engine can be reliably prevented from coming into contact with the hood even when the engine swings forward via the anti-vibration member.